A Pirate's Life for Me
by Agent047
Summary: Jack Sparrow and Commodore Norrington switch bodies.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

The night was dark and the storm was bad. Captain Jack Sparrow stood up on the mast of the _Black Pearl_, waiting for lightning to illuminate the sky so he could see where the ship was headed. It was rocky in this part of the Caribbean, and hitting one of those rocks would be deadly.

There was another bright flash, and a jagged bolt of lightning aimed straight for Jack.

* * *

Commodore Norrington stood on the fort overlooking the water, watching the storm. He had just returned on the _Dauntless_, and was now looking down at where the ship was anchored, trying to see how much damage the storm was doing to the ship. This storm was one of the worst he could remember.

There was another bright flash, and a jagged bolt of lightning headed straight for the Commodore.


	2. Not this Commodore!

**Not this Commodore!**

When Jack opened his eyes, he was staring up at the familiar, yet unexpected, face of Governor Swann. Jack sat up and looked around, and was alarmed to find that he was not on his ship where he belonged.

"Where am I?" the pirate demanded.

"I thought it best to bring you inside to your office until you woke up," the Governor answered. "Are you all right, Commodore?"

"Commodore?" Jack repeated, frowning. He looked down at his hands and didn't recognize them. "That's interesting," Jack said. He looked back up at the Governor. "Commodore, you say?"

The Governor smiled strangely. "Are you sure you're all right?"

Jack glanced around the room and his eyes fell on a mirror that was lying close by, and he noticed his reflection. Jack jumped up and stared at it. "Not this Commodore!" he cried.

"Is everything all right?" the Governor asked.

Jack spun around. "No! It is not all right! I look like bloody Norrington!"

The Governor frowned.

"Where is the _Pearl_?" Jack demanded.

"The _Black Pearl_?" the Governor repeated. "Why, I'm sure I..."

"What have you done with my ship?"

"Your ship? Commodore, the _Dauntless_ is..."

"And it'll be Captain Sparrow to you, mate."

Governor Swann frowned in utter confusion. "Commodore Norrington, what on earth are you talking about?"

"Will you please stop calling me that?" Jack demanded. "I am Captain Jack Sparrow and I will thank you to return me to my ship and let me be on my way."

"Commodore..." the Governor began.

"It is obvious that there is some acute disparity between who you think I am and who I think I am," Jack interrupted. "And since I am the one who is who I am, I think I ought to know who I am! The deceptive nature of my appearance must simply be part of some elaborate hallucination."

"A hallucination?" the Governor repeated. "I'm real enough, aren't I?"

"That's what they always say," Jack replied, eying the Governer suspiciously. "The only other conceivable explanation for my present situation is that you have kidnapped me, and I have been terribly disfigured in the process."

"Kidnapped? Commodore, don't be ridiculous. You've been here the whole time."

"The Commodore may have been here, but as I told you before, I am not Commodore Norrington. I am Captain Jack Sparrow."

Governor Swann frowned, concerned. "Perhaps I ought to take you home. You were nearly struck by lightning last night, and you're obviously not well. I think this will all make more sense once you've had some rest."

"I'm not going anywhere!" Jack protested. Then he had a thought. "Let me speak to Will Turner."

The Governor hesitated, but then instructed one of the men outside the office to fetch Will. The soldier returned shortly and escorted Will into the office.

"Is everything all right?" Will asked, looking from the Governor to Jack. "I heard the Commodore was injured."

The Governor started to answer, but Jack interrupted.

"William, my boy!" Jack exclaimed. He flashed what would have been a trademark Jack Sparrow grin had it not appeared as an awkward forced smile from the Commodore. "Surely you will be kind enough to clear up this mess for me."

Will frowned. "Commodore?"

"Not you too! I thought I could trust you."

Will looked to Governor Swann for help. "What's this about?"

"A couple of the marines found him unconscious last night on the battlements and brought him inside. It looked like there had been a lightning strike. This morning he's talking all sorts of nonsense about Jack Sparrow."

"Jack Sparrow?" Will repeated, looking over at Jack.

"Finally," Jack muttered. "So you do recognize me."

"What?"

"William, it's me. Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack pointed to himself, waiting for Will to say something helpful.

"You see?" the Governor said. "He wanted to see you, so I thought it best to humor him."

"Would Commodore Norrington know that you are the only child of Bootstrap Bill Turner?"

Will froze and just stared at Jack.

"Or," Jack continued, "that the last shot in my pistol was meant not for you but for that mutinous wretch Barbossa? And I suppose the words "eunuch" and "kill the whelp" wouldn't mean anything to our dear friend the Commodore, either, would they?"

"That's enough," Will said.

"You're convinced already?"

"You look and sound exactly like Norrington."

"Stranger things have happened, mate. And I certainly didn't do it on purpose." Jack made a face to demonstrate his repulsion.

"Fine. Suppose you are Jack Sparrow," Will conceded. "Then where is the Commodore?"

Jack shrugged. "On the _Pearl_, I imagine."

* * *

This is old, but recently revised. Hope you think it's interesting. Any suggestions, let me know!


	3. It's Jack Sparrow

**It's Jack Sparrow**

When Commodore Norrington opened his eyes, he was staring up at a clear blue sky. He sat up slowly.

"Jack, are you all right?" a voice asked.

"Yes," Norrington replied. "I think so." He looked suddenly at the speaker. "What did you call me?"

"Sorry, sir," said. "I meant Captain Sparrow, of course."

"Captain Sparrow?" Norrington repeated. "Jack Sparrow?" He looked around. He was surrounded by men who appeared to be pirates. "Where am I?" the Commodore demanded.

"I told you not to drink that," Ragetti said.

"Oh, shut up!" Pintel snapped. "You was drinkin' it too!"

"What is going on here?" Norrrington insisted. "And who are you people?"

"Us? We're your crew, of course," Gibbs replied, looking confused and slightly concerned.

"My crew? What are you... Wait a minute, I know this ship." Norrington looked around again. "It's the _Black Pearl_!"

"Yes, the _Black Pearl_," Gibbs confirmed, sounding slightly encouraged.

"I've been kidnapped!" Norrington cried, jumping to his feet. He turned on Gibbs. "I demand that you return me to Port Royal immediately. Whatever it is you want from me, you're not going to get it. And I wish to speak to your captain."

The pirates all looked at each other, very confused and perplexed.

"Uh, Jack," Pintel said. "You _is_ the Captain."

"I assure you I am not," Norrington argued. "I am Commodore Norrington, an officer in the Royal Navy, and I command you to return me to Port Royal."

The pirates looked at each other, and then burst into laughter.

"What is so funny?" Norrington demanded, growing increasingly impatient with his apparent captors.

"You, an officer in the Royal Navy!" Pintel laughed.

"I'll have you all hanged for this!" Norrington cried. He reached down to draw his sword, but as soon as he touched it he realized that it was not his own. It was then that he also noticed the clothes he was wearing. Dirty, torn, and not his own. He stared down at himself, confused and a little disconcerted. But most disturbing of all, Norrington noticed the pirate brand on his wrist, and above it, the sparrow tattoo. "What is this!" Norrington shouted, staring in horror at the tattoos.

"You've always had those, Captain," Gibbs said, confused at his captain's strange behavior.

Norrington studied the pirates. "You really think I'm Jack Sparrow, don't you?"

The pirates all looked at Norrington strangely.

Norrington went over to a barrel of water and looked down at his reflection. The face of Jack Sparrow, the pirate captain, looked back up at him. He froze, rendered speechless as his mind raced to formulate a logical explanation for what he was seeing. Finding none, he turned back around and faced the pirates again. "Believe me when I tell you, I am not who I appear to be. I am not Jack Sparrow, I am Commodore Norrington of the Royal Navy."

The pirates stared hard at Norrington, studying him.

"I think 'e's telling the truth!" Ragetti exclaimed.

"But what would the Commodore be doing in Jack's body?" Gibbs pointed out. "And if he's the Commodore, where's Jack?"

"I assure you, I have no idea what is going on here," Norringon insisted. "But I would be most grateful if you would take me back to Port Royal immediately."

The pirates all eyed Norrington suspiciously.

"Why should we help you?" Pintel asked.

"Your cooperation will be... most appreciated," Norrington said, in what he hoped was a reassuring tone. "That is, I may consider not hanging the lot of you for piracy."

"I don't trust 'im," Pintel said, narrowing his eyes.

Norrington was beginning to feel desperate. "Look, if you return me to Port Royal..." he began. "If you return me to Port Royal, perhaps you will find your captain there in my place."

The pirates looked at each other, wide-eyed.

"You mean, like a switch?" Ragetti asked.

"Well, yes," Norrington answered, hoping the pirates didn't pick up on the fact that he was making this up as he went.

"All right," Gibbs consented. "We'll take you back to Port Royal."

"But Jack had better be there!" Pintel snarled.

"He will be. I'm almost certain of it."

* * *

Well, there's the next chapter, revised! Hope you guys are enjoying this!


	4. Irony

**Irony**

Governor Swann had decided not to tell anyone else that the Commodore was claiming to be Jack Sparrow. The official story was that the Commodore had been injured, and he tried to keep Jack out of sight.

But Jack didn't want to stay out of sight. He wanted to be outside, watching the horizon for the _Black Pearl_.

"What makes you so sure the _Pearl_ will come?" Will asked.

"She'll come," Jack said. "She's on her way now. I can feel it."

"I see. And what makes you think Commodore Norrington will be on it?"

"Irony."

"Irony?" Will repeated, confused.

"Of course. The Commodore and I are, if you will, what many would consider rivals. Nemeses, even. We couldn't be more different, he and I, what with all his Commodorely pomposity and unyielding desire to hang the likes of me. Therefore, by some ironic twist of fate, each of us has become that which is most opposite of ourselves."

"That's very philosophical of you," Will commented.

"I am a devout believer in irony."

Two soldiers walked up to Jack.

"Mornin', Commodore," one of them said.

Jack frowned at the pair. "Who are you?

The two officers looked at each other.

"This is Mr. Murtogg," one said, pointing to the other. "And I'm Mr. Mullroy."

Jack frowned at the two officers and looked them over. "You seem vaguely familiar. Have I ever threatened you?"

Murtogg and Mullroy looked at each other.

"We just wanted to ask you about the prisoner, sir," Mullroy said.

"What prisoner?"

"The one we captured," Murtogg answered.

"You know, the pirate," Mullroy added.

"Pirate?"

"We was just wondering if we should..."

"Let the man go!" Jack declared.

Murtogg and Mullroy looked at each other, then back at Jack.

"Let him go, Commodore?" Mullroy asked.

"You heard me."

Murtogg and Mullroy looked at each other and just shrugged.

"Whatever you say, Commodore, sir," Murtogg relented.

The two men turned and left.

Will just looked at Jack.

"What?" Jack said. "Opportunity presented itself, I recognized it, I took it. Would you really fault me for that?"

Will shook his head and left.

* * *

By early afternoon, there was still no sign of the _Black Pearl_. Jack occupied himself by inspecting various trinkets and jewlery that were inside the fort. Governor Swann caught him examining a set of gold candlesticks.

"Be careful with that," the Governor said. "Those are very expensive."

Jack looked over at the Governor. "Expensive, you say?" he asked.

"Yes, very. Made of solid gold, and been around for hundreds of years. They're very valuable. Please, leave them alone."

Jack didn't respond; he was staring greedily at the gold candlesticks.

"You shouldn't have told him that," Will muttered to the Governor.

The Governor threw a glance back at Jack. Jack just grinned innocently, and the Governor turned to leave.

Will frowned at Jack. "Don't try anything."

Jack put on an expression of mock pain. "Don't you trust me?" he asked. "After all we've been through I'd hoped we were past all that."

"I haven't forgotten that you are still a pirate."

Jack gave his most charming grin of innocence, and Will turned to leave, giving Jack one more suspicious glance. As soon as Will's back was turned, Jack carefully slipped two of the candlesticks into his pocket.

* * *

Maybe not the most exciting chapter, even after revision. Let me know what you think!


	5. I Have to be You

Jack was standing up on the battlements, watching the sea. Once he thought he caught a glimpse of black sails, but when he looked back, there was nothing. He assumed he must be hallucinating from lack of rum or from something having to do with the itchy wig restricting the blood flow to his brain. But then Jack noticed a small rowboat coming towards the port, carrying only one passenger. Jack pulled out the Commodore's spyglass and looked down at the rowboat and its occupant. He recognized them both right away; the rowboat because he knew it had come from the _Black Pearl_, and the man in it because it was himself.

Jack stuffed the spyglass in his pocket and hurried down to the water's edge to meet the rowboat. The rowboat and its occupant slowly made their way to the shore, and Jack watched as his own self stepped out of the boat and walked over to him.

Norrington stepped over to Jack and looked him up and down. "Jack Sparrow, I presume," Norrington said.

"Right you are, mate!" Jack said. "And I suppose you would be the illustrious Commodore Norrington!"

"Yes," the Commodore replied cautiously, narrowing his eyes at Jack.

"And might I add that you look rather dashing today?" Jack continued, as he attempted to circle around Norrington, but was prevented by the Commodore turning and matching every movement he made. Jack never missed a beat. "I can't say the same for myself, though," he said, looking down at himself in disappointment. "I look like a fool in this wig. Bloody thing itches, too. I don't know how anyone can stand to wear these things. Or stand to look at me. I must say I'm not nearly as ruggedly handsome as you, mate."

"You've made your point."

"Apologies," Jack said, putting his hands together as if in prayer and giving a quick nod. "I was simply trying to point out that of the two of us, you appear to have gotten the better end of this deal. You see, it's all right for you; you get to be me, but me, I have to be _you_. I don't know how you can stand it, mate."

"Sparrow." Norrington took a threatening step towards the pirate.

"I meant the wig, of course." Jack raised his hands in surrender and took a step backwards. "Bloody thing itches. Though I can hardly say I blame you for wearing it. If I had hair like yours, I'd wear a wig, too."

"Consider my attire the mark of a respectable occupation. Less than I can say for you or any of the scoundrels who call you their captain."

Jack flashed a cocky grin. "So you met the crew, did you, mate?"

"I could hardly help it, being trapped on that filthy rig with them."

"Watch yourself, mate," Jack warned. "The _Black Pearl_ is a highly respectable ship. And as for the crew, they're a loyal bunch, ready to risk it all for their captain. Which is more than I can say for a certain pair of bloody lunatics wearing your uniform." Jack looked out past Norrington to the sea. "While we're on the topic, would you mind telling me where it is you've put my ship?"

"It's out there, don't worry, and if your crew knows what's good for them, that's where it will stay," Norrington answered. "Now I suggest we go up to the fort and speak to the Governor before it gets dark."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that little exchange between Jack and Norrington. Recently revised. Again, any suggestions, pass them along. :)**


	6. A Common Factor

"So, tell me, Commodore," the Governor said. He looked first at Jack, then caught himself and turned to the Commodore. "What is the last thing you remember before you found yourself in Sparrow's body?"

"I was standing out on the battlements, looking down at the _Dauntless_ during that storm," Norrington replied. He turned to Jack. "And what about you? Plundering some helpless village, no doubt."

"Norrington mate, you wound me."

"Well, then where were you?"

"I was caught in the bloody storm, same as you. Up on the mast, I was, doing all I could to captain my ship and keep her from capsizing on some unforeseen obstacle thing or such."

"No wonder you were struck by lightning."

Jack grinned. "I've always wondered what it felt like."

Norrington rolled his eyes.

"Wait a minute..." Will interrupted, leaning forward in the chair. "Jack was struck by lightning, and so was the Commodore. I think the lightning strike must be our common factor."

Norrington and Jack exchanged glances.

"The lightning strike?" the governor repeated. "You mean you think that the lightning strike caused... this?"

Will shrugged. "It's just a theory, but it's the only one we've got."

"Fascinating," Jack said. He grinned over at Norrington. "Don't you think so?"

Norrington sat back in his chair. "I must agree with Sparrow here, it is an interesting theory."

"Well," Jack said. "I'm terribly glad we're making all this enlightening progress. And so if Commodore Norrington is quite finished with my body, I'll be having it back now."

"Mr. Sparrow, you must understand, we hardly have enough proof to prove anything, much less switch you back..." the governor replied.

"Trust me, if I knew how to switch back, I would," Norrington said. "The sooner I can go back to being seen as a respectable citizen, the better."

Jack put on an expression of mock pain. "Come now, Commodore, there's no need to go insulting me just because you got the better end of the deal."

Norrington scowled, but then composed himself and stood up. "It is getting late, and I am going to bed. We can discuss this further in the morning." With that, Norrington left.

Once the Commodore had left, Governor Swann turned to Jack. "I suppose you'll be wanting a place to stay for the night."

"I've already got one," Jack replied, standing up. "I plan to be spending the night on the _Pearl_."

* * *

**Hope this was interesting enough but it was needed for explanation. Again, old stuff, now revised.**


	7. It Don't Look Like Jack

Jack rowed himself out to where the _Black Pearl_ was anchored. As he approached the _Pearl_, his crew saw him advancing and a few of them ran to the sides of the ship and aimed their pistols at him.

"Who goes there?" Gibbs demanded, as Jack's rowboat drew up alongside the _Pearl_.

"Captain Jack Sparrow," Jack shouted back. "Now point that bloody pistol somewhere else."

"Jack?" Gibbs asked, squinting down at Jack and lowering his pistol slightly. He shone a bright light into Jack's face. "Jack? Is that really you?"

"I've been trapped in the Commodore's body, but believe me, mate, I am your Captain," Jack said. "And now, if you would let me onto my ship, I would be much obliged."

"Just a minute, there," Gibbs called. "We'll have you up in a minute."

Gibbs stepped back and turned to the rest of the crew. "Should we trust him?" he asked. "The Commodore did mention that something like this was possible."

"What if he's lying?" Pintel spoke up. "Then it'll be the gallows for us all."

"Then how do you explain the Captain's behavior? Insisting that he was Commodore Norrington?" Gibbs pointed out.

Pintel and Ragetti looked at each other.

"Excuse me!" Jack shouted from the rowboat. "But it seems that I have been forgotten!"

"We'll let you up," a female voice shouted back. "But the minute you try something funny, the entire ship burns."

"No! Not my ship!"

Annamaria turned to Gibbs. "It's him," she said.

Within a few minutes, the crew of the _Black Pearl_ had brought Jack up onto the deck.

"Thank you kindly, mates," Jack said. "A little more trust on your part would have been nice, though I can hardly blame you for mistrusting anyone who dares be seen in public dressed like this."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "That's definitely Jack, all right."

"It don't look like Jack," Pintel said.

"The Commodore isn't looking like himself, either. You see, the Commodore and I seem to be experiencing an interesting new development. He seems to have taken my body to use for his own purposes, while I am stuck here inhabiting his body."

"How did the Commodore get your body away from you while you was still usin' it?" Ragetti asked.

Jack frowned. "I'm not sure. But our friend Will Turner seems to think it may have something to do with that bloody lightning storm."

The pirates all looked at each other, processing this.

"So... how do we switch you back?" Gibbs asked.

"I have no idea, mate," Jack replied. "All I have to say is, the sooner, the better. This bloody wig itches and I look like a bloody British beanpole." With that, Jack removed the Commodore's hat and wig and proceded to toss the wig overboard. "Oh, dear, the Commodore will not be too happy about that..." Then he shrugged and replaced the hat. He reached into the pockets of his coat and took out the gold candlesticks.

The pirates stared on greedily.

"Where did you get those?" Pintel asked.

Jack grinned. "Inside the fort," he said. "Being the Commodore does have its advantages, however slight they may be." He tossed the candlesticks to Gibbs. "Here. Add these to the plunder."

"Aye, sir." Gibbs walked away.

"And now, for a more important matter," Jack continued. "I found the Commodore's quarters pitifully rum-deficient, and I, therefore, have been rum-deprived for the past day. So, if you don't mind, I will be raiding the ship's supply of rum for the next few hours."

* * *

That one was funny, right? I hope so. Anyway, I will hopefully have another chapter out this weekend, if not later today. 


	8. And Really Bad Eggs!

"We're devils, we're black sheep, we're really bad eggs, drink up me hearties, yo ho!"

Several bottles of rum later, Jack found himself wandering through the streets of Port Royal, singing his favorite song.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!"

"Shut up!" someone shouted from a nearby window.

Jack only laughed and moved down the street, still singing. He soon found himself in front of the Commodore's house.

Norrington woke up when he heard loud, drunken singing coming from the street outside his house. He opened his front door and looked outside. "Stop that awful racket!" he shouted. "People are trying to sleep! Have you no courtesy?"

Jack grinned when he saw Norrington. "Hello, Commodore!" he called, waving his hat. "Lovely night for a stroll, don't you think so?"

"Sparrow!" Norrington cried, stepping outside. "What on Earth do you think you're doing?"

"Just going for a little walk," Jack replied.

"You, Mr. Sparrow, are drunk."

"Am I?"

"You are. And I will thank you to kindly return to your ship until you are respectably sober again."

"Whatever for? I'm enjoying myself right here." Jack launched into another rendition of his song.

"Stop that!" Norrington hissed. He looked around cautiouslybefore speaking. "Mr. Sparrow, I would ask you to please act in a more respectable manner while you are occupying my body. You are likely to ruin the public's opinion of me if you go around singing like a drunk."

"Ah... Ruining the public image, am I?" Jack said. "Well, we can't have that, now, can we?"

Norrington said nothing.

"In that case, I suppose I have no choice except to be on me way." He tipped his hat gallantly. "Until we meet again, my good man!" And with that, Jack headed back down the street, swaggering, and stubbling occasionally.

"How disguistingly uncivilized," Norrington muttered to himself, before returning to his house.

* * *

Ragetti and Pintel were on a mission. Just after midnight, they boarded the _Dauntless_, plundering its cabins and cargo holds. 

"What are we looking for?" Ragetti asked.

"Gold. Valuables," Pintel said.

"Nothing specific?"

"No. Why would we?"

"I dunno... Captain Jack seemed pretty specific when he told us where we was to look."

"That was only because he knew you was too stupid to do it right otherwise."

"Not as stupid as you."

"Don't you insult me!" Pintel shouted, drawing his pistol.

"Hey, no fair," Ragetti said. "We can die now, remember?"

"Oh... yeah... I guess I forgot." Pintel put his pistol away.

The two of them continued through the ship's cabins. In the Captain's quarters, they found a drawer full of gold coins.

"We're rich!" Ragetti exclaimed.

"_We_'re rich?" Pinel repeated. "You mean _I'm_ rich."

"That's not fair. You have to split it."

"I saw it first." Pintel drew his pistol again.

"You did not!" Ragetti drew his sword.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"HEY!" another voice yelled. "Just what do you two think you're doing in there?"

Ragetti and Pintel turned around slowly and found themselves face to face with two British officers carrying two British muskets.

"Parlay?" Pintel asked.

"You're coming with us," Murtogg said.

"Yeah, and no tricks now," Mullroy added.

"Relax, we'll come with you," Pintel said. "We don't want no trouble."

"Yeah," Ragetti agreed. "We don't want no trouble."

"Neither do we," Mullroy said.

Pintel fired his pistol at the two British officers, cursing when he realized he had done no damage except to Mullroy's hat.

"Hey!" Mullroy cried.

Pintel reached for another shot, but found that he was out of ammunition.

"See? We have you," Murtogg said. "You have no more shots."

"Yeah, you'll have to come with us," Mullroy added. "Your weapons are no good."

"Oh yeah?" Pintel sneered. He reached up and hit Ragetti in the back of the head.

"My eye!" Ragetti cried, covering his face.

Pintel raised his gun again, and this time Murtogg and Mullroy found a wooden eye staring out at them from inside the gun's barrel.

* * *

Norrington woke up again when he heard a gunshot coming from the docks. He jumped out of bed and hurried to the docks to see what was going on. When he got there, he found two of his officers caught in sort of a stalemate with two other men who appeared to be pirates. Norrington drew his sword and came up behind the two pirates-- keeping to the shadows so hewasn't recognized as Jack Sparrow-- and put his blade to Pintel's neck. "Drop your weapon," he ordered.

Pintel was too stunned to do otherwise. When the gun hit the ground, it went off, firing Ragetti's eye into the side of the ship. Ragetti pulled his eye out of the side of the ship and popped it back into its socket.

"Eew..." Murtogg said.

"That's gross," Mullroy added.

Norrington cringed slightly at the revolting action, but made no comment. "You'll be coming with me," he said to the two pirates.

The next thing they knew, Pintel and Ragetti found themselves clapped in irons and being led towards the prison.

* * *

Will was in the blacksmith shop, working this late only because he had a deadline to meet. He was just putting his tools away and preparing to leave, when the door to his shop burst open and Jack Sparrow stepped inside. 

"Jack?" Will said.

"And really bad eggs!" Jack asserted, before passing out and falling flat on his face.

* * *

OK, I hope you guys liked that chapter. I hope it was more amusing than some. I'm not sure if I'll get another chapter up today or not. If not, there won't be any updates until probably next Sunday (May 14). I'll be gone on a class trip all this week until Saturday. 


	9. Most Expensive Diamond

The next morning was warm and sunny, just like every other morning that week. Jack woke up on the floor of the blacksmith shop, wondered vaguely what he was doing there, but then decided not to worry about it too much (this happened all the time)and left the shop to go visit the fort.

He found Norrington up at the fort, pacing back and forth and looking tired and distressed.

Jack put on his biggest grin and stepped into the room. "Good morning, Commodore Norrington!" he said jubilantly. "I trust you had a restful night."

Norrington shot a fierce look at Jack. "Actually, quite the opposite, Mr. Sparrow. Once I was finished dealing with you, I had just gotten back to sleep when I heard gunshots coming from the docks, and I found two members of your crew looting the _Dauntless_."

"What makes you think they were my crew?"

"One, your ship is the only pirate ship in the bay and is also close enough to shore that they would have reached shore quite easily."

"And two?"

"Two, they called me Captain Jack when they first saw me."

Jack cringed slightly, but recovered quickly. "That just goes to show how devoted to me they are," he said. "It can't be helped that they love me." He gave Norrington one of his most charming grins.

"And three," Norrington continued. "I recognized them from your ship."

Jack's grin faded.

"And that wasn't all the excitement that went on last night, either."

"Do tell," Jack said, gazing out the window at the _BlackPearl_ andsounding bored.

"While I was busy dealing with your crew, someone broke into my safe. Luckily, the criminal was apprehended, but I can't help but wonder if--"

"I had nothing to do with it," Jack interrupted.

"The incident involving your crew does shed some suspicion in your direction," Norrington pointed out.

Jack shrugged. "Coincidence. All I can say is that the afore mentioned criminal has a remarkable sense of timing. He found the opportune moment and took quite an advantage of it. Pity you will probably hang him for it."

"The man is a thief and a criminal. No doubt this is not the extent of his infractions against the law. He deserves what is coming to him."

* * *

Pintel and Ragetti sat in their cell, arguing over whose fault it was that they were locked up, waiting to be hanged for piracy. 

"If you hadn't been so selfish, we could have gotten out of there," Ragetti said.

"Selfish?" Pintel cried. "You're calling me selfish?"

"Yeah, and stupid, too."

"Why you..." Pintel lunged at Ragetti and tried to strangle him.

"Excuse me," someone said from the adjoining cell.

Pintel paused in mid-strangle, and Ragetti paused in mid-left-hook. They both turned to look at the stranger.

"And who might you be?" Pintel asked.

"Just call me Lew," the other man replied. "Who are you?"

"Who's asking?" Pintel demanded.

"A fellow criminal. I just may be able to offer you a proposition."

Ragetti and Pintel looked at each other.

"What kind of a proposition?" Pintel asked, frowning suspiciously.

Lew reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper with several numbers scrawled on it. "This is the combination to the safe in Commodore Norrington's house. Inside the safe is the most expensive diamond in all the world. Unfortunately, I was caught last night before I could make my escape with the diamond, but the good news is that I wrote down the combination to the safe."

Ragetti and Pintel stared greedily at the piece of paper, but Lew stuffed it back in his pocket before the two pirates could get a good look at any of the numbers.

"Hey!" Pintel cried.

"If I show this to you, what's in it for me?" Lew asked.

Ragetti and Pintel looked at each other. Pintel hesitated slightly, then leaned over towards Lew and said, "We's crew on the _Black Pearl_, with Captain Jack Sparrow. I'm sure the Captain would be most grateful for any assistance in gaining access to this diamond."

"Jack Sparrow?" Lew repeated, wide-eyed. "You mean _the_ Jack Sparrow?"

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow," someone said from behind. "Show some respect, mate."

* * *

OK, there you go, another chapter. I know it took a while, but my class was on a trip and I was away from my computer. I hope this chapter was interesting enough. I should have another chapter out this week or this weekend. 


	10. The Prisoners Have Escaped!

Jack was standing up on the battlements, waiting. He knew that if his calculations were correct, the British navy would be informing him of the prisoners' escape right about--

"Commodore! Commodore Norrington!"someone yelled from behind him.

Jack turned around to look. The Lieutenant, Gillette, was running towards him, shouting and waving his arms.

Jack faced Gillette calmly. "My good man, what seems to be the problem?"

"Commodore!" Gillette cried.

"Yes, you've said that already."

"The prisoners! Commodore, the prisoners have escaped! The prison, it's empty!"

"Empty?" Jack repeated, in mock surprise.

"I was just informed. If we hurry, we might still find them."

Governer Swann and Elizabeth walked up.

"What seems to be the problem here?" the governer asked.

"This man informs me that the prison is empty of its inhabitants," Jack said.

"The prisoners have escaped!" Gillette exclaimed.

"See?" Jack said.

"Escaped?" the governer repeated. "How?"

"They must have gotten hold of the keys somehow," Gillette said. "There was no sign of forced escape. The cell doors were just standing wide open."

"How many prisoners are missing?"

"Three," Gillette replied. "Two who were caught attempting to loot the _Dauntless_, and the other who tried to steal the diamond. My men are chasing them as we speak."

"Good... good," the governer said. "Keep up the chase until you find them. Cut off all the escape routes."

"I already did, sir," Gillette announced proudly.

"Well," Jack said, having been ignored up until now. "It seems that you have everything under control, and so if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go get something to drink."

"Wait a minute, Commodore, aren't you going to help us with the pursuit?" Gillette asked, confused.

"No, that won't be necessary. You seem to have everything under control."

Gillette nodded. "Well, if those are your orders, sir, I will--" Gillette suddenly pointed down to the shore. "Commodore, look!"

Jack looked in the opposite direction. "Where?"

"The prisoners!"

"After them!" Governer Swann ordered.

Without another word, Gillette turned and raced down towards the shore.

Jack looked down to where Ragetti and Pintel and the thief Lew were running towards the water's edge. Their plan to row to safety aboard the _Black Pearl_ had seemed good at first, but now Jack could see that Gillette and his men were gaining fast on the prisoners. They would never be able to reach the _Pearl_ before they were captured or shot.

"No, no! Not good!" Jack shouted down to his fleeing crew members, in an attempt to warn them. "Plan B, plan B!"

The prisoners didn't seem to notice, though, and they continued in their attempt to ready the rowboat.

Jack turned and ran down after Gillette towards the shore, drawing his sword. Once he had reached the ground, he turned and took a shortcut to meet his crew members before the British reached them. Jack found a hiding place just a few feet away from where Ragetti and Pintel were arguing over whose turn it was to row on the left side while Lew pushed the rowboat towards the water.

"Hey!" Jack called.

No response.

"Hey!" Jack shouted, louder.

This time, Pintel turned and looked. "Jack?"

Jack motioned for Pintel to come closer. Pintel moved closer to Jack's hiding place, and Jack told him, "The British are on your tail. Get back here, quickly."

Pintel motioned for Ragetti and Lew, and the three criminals ducked into the hiding place alongside Jack.

"What are we doin' in here?" Pintel asked.

"Shh," Jack warned. "Norrington's men will be here in three... two... one..."

"This way!" Gillette shouted, running to the spot where Ragetti and Pintel were standing just a moment before. He looked around for a moment. "Where did they go? They were here just a moment ago." He turned around and shouted to his troops, "Spread out, men! They couldn't have gotten far!"

At that, Gillette and the redcoats ran off in all different directions, brandishing rifles.

Once they had gone, Jack stepped out of hiding and scanned the area. Satisfied, he went back to the place where Ragetti, Pintel, and Lew were hiding. "All right, they've gone," he said. "But do me a favor, and do try to be more careful in the future."

"Of course, sir," Pintel said. "We'll be careful."

"Yeah, real careful," Ragetti added.

"Good," Jack said. "Now, off to the _Pearl_ with you, and hurry. Norrington's men will be back."

Ragetti, Pintel, and Lew stood up and headed toward the rowboat.

Jack grabbed Lew's arm to halt him. "Just a minute there, mate," he said. "I've held up my end of the deal, now how about giving me that combination?"

"Not so fast," Lew argued."How do you know I won't be apprehended on my way to your ship?"

Jack pondered this.

"You get the combination once I am safely aboard your ship."

"I suppose that is only reasonable," Jack said. "But I had better get it."

"You will."

The three escapees jumped into the rowboat and headed out towards the place where the _Black Pearl _was anchored.

* * *

Oh wow, I am so sorry it took so long for me to update! You see, my teachers all came to the conclusion that they should give us two major projects to work on last week, so I was very busy working on those. Thankfully, one of those was turned in last week, and the other will be turned in next Friday. Once school is out (JUNE 2!) the updates will be rapid-fire again. I hope this chapter was worth the wait! 


	11. It's Magic

Having succesfully prevented the escaped prisoners from recapture, Jack headed back up to the fort. But before he got there, he was nearly plowed over by Norrington running in the other direction.

"I'm terribly sorry," Norrington said. "I--" Then he noticed who it was he had bumped into. "Oh. It's you."

Jack grinned. "Going somewhere?"

"Actually, yes. I heard that the prisoners have escaped from prison."

"Well, if they've truly escaped from prison, you can hardly call them prisoners anymore, now can you?"

Norrington frowned. "Do you know anything about the situation?"

"What situation?"

Norrington gave Jack a fierce look. "Don't toy with me, Sparrow. Do you or do you not know anything about the escapees? And might I remind you that it is a crime, punishable by imprisonment, to withhold information from an officer."

"Well, you hardly look fit to arrest me in your present state, and I see no profit whatsoever in sending members of me own crew to the gallows. So, if you'll excuse me, I will be on me way." Jack slipped past Norrington and headed back up to the battlements.

Norrington stared after him, frowning, but only for a moment. Then he turned and continued in the direction he had been running.

Jack, meanwhile, slipped off to the _Black Pearl_, where he found Ragetti and Pintel waiting for him with Lew.

Jack stood facing Lew. "Well, mate, we've held up our end of the bargain. Now let's see those numbers."

Lew reluctantly pulled the crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Jack. "That's the combination," he said. "No doubt you'll collect the diamond for yourselves and abandon me at the next port."

"Or we could have left you in prison."

Lew scowled.

"And now, if you will be so kind, tell me, what is so special about this particular diamond?"

"Nothing," Lew said. "It's just a diamond."

"If it were just a diamond, how woulda petty thief such as yourself know of its existance?" Jack pointed out. Then he narrowed his eyes. "Unless, of course, you are more than just a petty criminal and you aren't telling me the entire truth about yourself."

Lew sighed resentfully. "All right," hesaid."It's no ordinary diamond."

Jack grinned. "Ah. And what is so special about it?"

"It's magic," Lew replied. "Haven't you heard the legends?"

"If I have, I don't remember them. Refresh my failing memory, if you don't mind."

Lew sighed. "The Wish Diamond is said to be cut from a piece of the sky, and it has magical powers. It can grant the bearer any wish he wants, as long as sunlight is present."

"And that is why you were trying to steal it?"

Lew nodded. "I had hoped it could give me riches."

"I see."

"Now I suppose you'll be the one to wish yourself into a life of luxury."'

"Hardly," Jack said. "What would I want with riches? There would be no reason for plundering and piracy then! No, I will not wish myself into a life of luxury. More likely, the diamond will become my bargaining chip once I have it."

Lew frowned. "Bargaining chip?"

Jack only grinned.

The pirates left, seeing that all the excitement was over. Anamaria, however, pulled Jack aside.

"And just how do you plan to go about obtaining this 'Wish Diamond'?" she asked.

"I have me ways," Jack said elusively.

"I see no way. The _real_ Commodore will never let you near it."

"In that case, I will just have to make sure the _real_ Commodore never has a chance to keep me away," Jack said. "And I was also hoping that our new friend may provide some assistance..."

* * *

OK, there it is. I hope it was good. It probably wasn't quite as funny. Sorry. I'll be funny again in the next chapter. Sorry for the wait. I had school projects, then a bunch of distracting beginning-of-summer stuff, and then I didn't know what to write, and then I got distracted. But I'm back now! Hope this chapter was worth the wait! 


	12. Lightning Strike

"I think I know how to get you two back," Will announced to Jack and Norrington.

Norrington leaned forward in his chair. "Please, explain."

"As far as I can tell, the lightning strike is what caused this switch in the first place," Will said. "So, I'm thinking that a second lightning strike may reverse the effects."

Norrington frowned. "You want me to allow myself to be struck by lightning?" he asked. "Are you sure about this?"

"I admit it is only a theory," Will said. "But you have to admit it makes sense, right?"

"I suppose it does..." Norrington admitted. "Though it does seem somewhat... _extreme_."

Will sighed. "It is pretty risky. But if you want to try it, there is a storm coming. It should be here before dark."

Jack had seemed lost in thought throughout the entire conversation. Now, he jumped to his feet. "Well, I am certainly willing to try anything. The sooner I can be rid of this hinderance, the better."

"Hinderance?" Norrington repeated.

"Yes, this body of yours is hindering my attempts to captain my ship."

"Please pardon me if I do not share your lamenting," Norrington commented. "Though it would be a relief to put some distance between myself and your body. Its foul odor is nauseating."

"Now, now, Jamie, old friend. No need to go insulting my personal hygeine."

"I will thank you to address me by my proper title, Captain Sparrow."

"My apologies," Jack said. "So, what say you todear Will'slittle plan, mate?"

Norrington frowned, looking from Jack to Will.

"Well...?" Jack prompted.

"All right!" Norrington said. "I will allow Mr.Turner to test his theory."

Jack grinned. "Oh, good!" he said. "When do we start?"

Will looked out the window, up at the sky. "As soon as the lightning does..."

* * *

I know this chapter was short, and probably not as exciting as previous ones... but it'll get exciting again towards the end, I promise! 


	13. The Opportune Moment

Jack had just finished explaining Will's plan to his crew.

"Jack, what are you thinking?" Gibbs demanded. "Are you really going to just let yourself get hit by lightning?"

"No!" Jack exclaimed. "Of course not!"

"Then why the blazes did you agree to go along with Turner's plan?"

"Let's just say I have a plan of me own," Jack said, giving a grin and a wink.

"What plan?" Gibbs asked skeptically.

"Something involving our new friend Lew, and a certain pattern of integers he has provided to us which may assist us in the task of opening a particular locked safe residing in the office of Commodore Norrington."

Gibbs frowned. "What?"

"I have a plan to relieve the afore mentioned safe of its diamond."

"And just how do you plan to get yourself into the Commodore's office?" Gibbs asked.

"Well who better to get into the Commodore's office than the Commodore himself?" Jack replied, grinning.

"But what about the real Commodore?"

Jack frowned at Gibbs. "What have you been drinking, mate?"

Gibbs frowned, thinking hard. Suddenly his face lightened. "The lightning?"

Jack grinned. "Precisely!"

Gibbs frowned again. "But..."

"And now I have a few things to discuss with our friend Lew," Jack said. "So, if you will excuse me..."

Jack swaggered off, leaving Gibbs standing and staring dumbstruck after him.

* * *

Will stood with Norrington up on the battlements, gazing down at the _Black Pearl_ as the sky grew increasingly darker. 

"It won't be long now," Will commented.

"No," Norrington agreed.

"Not long at all..." Will looked over at Norrington. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"I have thought the matter over, and despite certain reservations I may have, I believe the best course of action would be to make this attempt at switching myself back into my rightful body."

Will nodded, gazing back out over the ocean.

"Lovely weather we're having, isn't it?" a voice said from behind.

Will and Norrington turned around.

"Captain Sparrow," Norrington said.

"Jamie!" Jack exclaimed.

"I told you not to call me that."

"My apologies, mate," Jack said. He gazed out to sea for a moment. Then he glanced back at Will, a mischevious frown on his face. "Is that thunder I hear?"

Will listened for a moment. "I think so. It won't be long before the lightning starts."

Jack grinned as a flash of light illuminated the battlements. "It has begun," he said dramatically.

"So it would seem..." Norrington said.

"Well, if we are to attempt to switch ourselves back, I believe the most appropriate place for my body to be is with my ship. Just in case this little plot does so happen to work," Jack suggested. "And I will be holding your body right here where it belongs."

"All right," Norrington said. "I suppose that sounds reasonable."

Jack grinned again. "Oh good! Now I believe you should be on your way to the _Pearl_, so we can right this horrific situation."

"I agree. And I will appreciate it if you will accompany me to your ship."

"Right away," Jack said. "Follow me!"

Jack led Norrington down to the water's edge, and the two of them climbed into a small rowboat. Jack rowed out towards the _Black Pearl_. Another flash of lightning illuminated the sky. Jack grinned, noticing how Norrington fought to keep a nervous expression from creeping onto his face.

"Norrington, mate, you seem a bit apprehensive," Jack commented. "What is troubling you?"

"You are, Mr.Sparrow," Norrington replied. "You and this whole foolhardy lightning strike scheme."

"I would hardly call it a scheme," Jack said. "It seems to be more of an experiment, if you ask me." He paused a moment. "And it'll be _Captain_ Sparrow to you."

"Enjoy your leverage over me while you can. Because as soon as I am back in my own body, I intend to have you locked up and hanged."

Jack cringed. "Commodore Norrington, mate... Still the hostility? After all we've been through together? I would expect that two men such as ourselves would be bonded by a shared traumatic experience."

"Think again."

There was another flash of lightning, and rain began to fall.

"Here we are!" Jack announced. "Welcome to the _Black Pearl_. Enjoy your stay."

"I assure you I will not be staying long."

Norrington climbed aboard the _Pearl_, and glanced back at Jack long enough to receive a wink and a grin. Then Jack rowed off.

Gibbs ushered Norrington over to the main mast of the ship. "There you are, Commodore, sir," Gibbs said. "Up you go."

Norrington looked up the mast nervously. "You expect me to climb up that mast, in the dark, during a lightning storm?"

"Well, wasn't that part of this whole plan?" Gibbs asked.

"The plan was for me to be struck by lightning while aboard the _Black Pearl_, not for me to make myself vulnerable to the possibility of plummeting to my death."

Pintel and Ragetti exchanged confused glances. Too many long words.

"I have no intention whatsoever of climbing up that mast."

"But, Commodore Norrington, sir. The idea here is to recreate the situation in which you were originally hit by the lightning!" Gibbs said. "That night, Captain Jack was up on the mast! It won't work unless you're up there too."

Norrington frowned. "What gives you that idea?"

"It just makes sense, sir."

Norrington hesitated. It _did_ make sense, though he was still not very enthusiastic about the idea of climbing up the ship's mast and being struck by lightning. "All right," he finally gave in. "I'll go up." After another noticable hesitation, Norrington started to climb.

* * *

Will watched from the battlements as Jack and Norrington rowed out to the _Black Pearl_. The pirates hauled Norrington aboard, and then Jack started to row back towards shore. 

In the wrong direction. Instead of heading back towards the battlements like he was supposed to, Jack was heading away.

Will frowned. "Jack Sparrow, what have you got up your sleeve this time?"

* * *

Jack had no intention of allowing himself to be struck by lightning. 

It was not that he didn't have faith in Will Turner's plan. He trusted the boy. Well, as much as one can trust anyone when one just so happens to be a pirate. And it wasn't that he didn't want to go back into his own body. He wanted more than anything to go back into his own body. He was thoroughly tired of being a stiff British beanpole. He wanted to go back, and he would. But he would control the moment. And that moment would be the _opportune_ moment...

* * *

Norrington finally reached the top of the _Black Pearl_'s main mast. The rain was coming down hard, and it was dark, except for the frequent flashes of lightning. He held onto the mast, and tried to ignore the howling wind that was trying to throw him into the angry sea. 

Suddenly, a jagged bolt of lightning headed straight towards him...

* * *

Jack had rowed safely to shore and found shelter from the rain. He watched as a jagged bolt of lightning collided with the main mast of the _Pearl_.

* * *

Long chapter this time! Hope you like it! Next chapter coming soon!And to all of you who pointed out the little glitch in chapters 10 and 11, where Lew hands Jack the combination twice: I have fixed that little problem. Thanks for pointing it out! 


	14. What Are You Planning?

Norrington woke up with a splitting headache. He tried to remember what he had done to cause this agony, but he couldn't seem to form a coherent thought. He forced his eyes open, cringing as the sunlight sent daggers of pain through his head. He was aware of people leaning over him.

"Are you all right?" a voice asked.

Norrington could only manage a groan.

"Captain Jack, is that you?" another voice asked.

Norrington groaned again as the memories came flooding back to him. The lightning. It hadn't worked.

"Jack? Did it work?"

"No!" Norrington said, surprised at how hoarse his voice sounded, and thoroughly convinced his head was going to explode. "No, it did not work! I am not Jack Sparrow!"

The pirates looked at each other.

"Now, will someone please help me stand up?"

Ragetti and Pintel reached down and pulled the Commodore to his feet.

As soon as Norrington was on his feet, he was hit by a wave of dizziness, and he felt disoriented as the world started to spin. He reached out to steady himself on the side of the ship, then leaned over it and vomited.

"What do we do now?" Ragetti asked.

"Yeah, we can't just keep him here," Pintel added.

Norrington turned around and faced the pirates, still holding onto the side of the ship to keep himself from falling. "You will take me back to shore, if you don't mind," he said.

The pirates obliged, not because they had any intention of habitually obeying Norrington's requests, but because they were eager to be rid of the injured commodore and get their captain back.

Norrington could barely stand, much less walk, and he was forced to lean on Gibbs for support as he made his way into Port Royal towards the Governor's office. Before Norrington could step into the office, Governor Swann stepped out.

"Commodore Norrington, is that you?" the governor asked.

"Yes, it's me," Norrington said.

"Oh, thank heaven! We've been looking all over for you! Come inside!"

Norrington leaned against the wall for support as he stepped inside, and dropped into the nearest chair, putting his head in his hands.

"Commodore Norrington, are you all right?" the governor asked.

"I've been better," Norrington replied.

"Shall I bring you something? Some tea?" Without waiting for an answer, Governor Swann turned and spoke to Elizabeth, who was standing in the doorway. "Elizabeth, bring the commodore some tea."

Elizabeth nodded and left the room.

The governor turned back to Norrington. "Commodore, what happened?"

"He was standing up on the mast, sir," Gibbs said from the doorway. "We saw the lightning hit, and then we saw him falling down toward us. We were just barely able to break his fall."

"What was he doing up on the mast?"

"Well, we figured that since that's where Jack was when he was hit, it would work better if the commodore was in the same spot."

"It's a miracle he wasn't killed!"

Elizabeth returned, carrying a tray of tea, which she set down on the table next to Norrington's chair. "Here's your tea, Commodore," she said.

Norrington looked up at her, and their eyes met. "Thank you," Norrington said, feeling the pain in his head lessen as he gazed into Elizabeth's eyes.

"Commodore Norrington!" someone exclaimed from the doorway.

Norrington turned to look, and his headache returned when he saw his own face grinning down at him, accompanied by Will Turner.

"Norrington, mate, you look awful," Jack commented.

"Of course I do," Norrington replied. "I am in your body."

Jack put on an expression of mock pain. "Now, now, there is no need to go insulting me. I find myself in the same predicament you are facing. The lightning strike seems to have failed miserably."

"So it would seem," Norrington muttered.

"Governor Swann," Will said. "I found Jack Sparrow." Will glanced down at Norrington. "And I see you found the Commodore."

"He found us, actually," the governor said.

"Your little plan didn't work, Turner," Norrington pointed out. "It appears that your theory was incorrect."

"Maybe," Will admitted. "Though we can't really be sure, can we, Jack?"

"Elizabeth, darling!" Jack exclaimed elusively. "You look lovely! Is that a new dress you're wearing?"

"Last night, I saw him deliberately avoid the lightning strike immediately after taking the commodore out to the _Black Pearl_," Will said, ignoring Jack's attempt at changing the subject.

Both Norrington and Governor Swann looked at Jack.

"Is that so?" Norrington said, narrowing his eyes at Jack.

"No! Of course not!" Jack insisted. "You see, the word _deliberately_ is all a matter of speculation..."

"You were hoping to get me killed, weren't you?"

"No, no! Of course not! My only intention was to get you out of the way for a while."

"What are you planning?" Norrington asked, suspiciously.

"I am not planning anything." Jack said. He grinned. "At least, not anymore..."

"What!" Norrington cried, jumping out of his chair. He realized too late that this type of action is not wise when one can barely stand without support. Norrington staggered into Governor Swann.

The governor caught Norrington's arm to steady him, and helped him sit back down. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"I'm fine," Norrington lied, glaring at Jack. "Whatever it is you've done, I will find out, and I will see to it that you are punished to the full extent that the law allows."

Jack only grinned. "You'll have to catch me first."

With that, Jack slipped out the door, and when Will went to look for him, he had already disappeared.

--

Well, I hope you all enjoyed that! Another chapter is coming soon, and so is Norrington's righteous revenge! And to ElfLuver13: I hope I didn't hurt him too badly!


	15. Wish Diamond

After making his escape, Jack went back to his ship and took Lew into his office. Jack sat down behind his desk, putting his feet up on top of it. He seemed to forget that Lew was there as he took out a bottle of rum and drank from it.

"Captain Sparrow," Lew said impatiently, after several minutes. "Don't we have something to discuss?"

"Right you are, mate," Jack said. He took his feet off the desk and set the bottle of rum down. He eyed Lew intently. "If I told you that I have the Wish Diamond in my possession, would you promise to tell me everything you know about how it works?"

Lew's eyes widened. "You--You have the diamond?"

"I said if. Meaning, in a hypothetical situation where I possessed the Wish Diamond, and told you so, would you promise to tell me everything you know?"

"That depends," Lew said. "What's in it for me?"

Jack grinned. "Spoken like a true pirate," he noted. "I had hoped that you would agree to test the diamond for its authenticity."

Lew frowned. "What?"

"You will be granted the opportunity to make the first wish. If it works, I will no longer be requiring your services. If it doesn't, then you'll become part of my crew, and help me find a way back into my own body."

Lew scowled. "It'll work, Sparrow. Where is the diamond?"

"The diamond is in a very special place," Jack replied. "And it'll be _Captain_ Sparrow to you."

"All right, _Captain_ Sparrow. Where is the diamond?"

"Not so fast, my dear man. First you must tell me how it works."

Lew sighed. "I don't really know. The legends don't exactly go into great detail about how you are supposed to wish on the diamond, they only say that all you have to do is ask."

"All you have to do is ask, eh?" Jack said.

Lew nodded. "That is what I have heard."

Jack reached into his pocket and took out the diamond. He grinned when he saw the awestruck look on Lew's face. "Well, in that case," Jack said, tossing the diamond to Lew. "Ask away."

Lew caught the diamond, and stared down at it, his eyes wide in amazement. "I can't believe I'm actually holding it..."

Jack rolled his eyes.

Lew continued to stare at the diamond.

"Could we please get on with this?" Jack asked, impatiently. "I don't have all day."

"Sorry," Lew muttered, slightly embarrassed. He gazed intently down at the diamond. "I wish for a bag of gold, and a ship of my own with a cargo bay full of riches, and for--"

"Let's not get carried away, now," Jack warned. "No need to get greedy."

Lew shot Jack a sharp look, but then looked back at the diamond and said, "That's all. That's what I wish for."

There was a flash of light, and a small bag appeared on Jack's desk. Jack wouldn't have believed it possible, but Lew's eyes grew even wider.

Lew set the diamond on the desk, and picked up the bag. He opened it, and looked inside. "Gold!" Lew gasped.

"Yes," Jack said, pocketing the diamond once more. "That is what you wished for, isn't it?"

"Yes, but... it worked!"

Jack frowned. "You didn't expect it to?"

"I had my doubts," Lew admitted. "But it worked! It really worked!"

"Sail ho!" someone shouted from above deck.

Lew threw a glance at Jack, then turned and hurried up to the deck. Jack followed at a liesurely pace. When Lew reached the deck, he looked out to sea. Sure enough, there were white sails on the horizon.

Lew watched anxiously as the ship drifted nearer and nearer to the _Black Pearl_. When the ship got close enough, several members of Jack's crew boarded it, searched it, and returned a few minutes later declaring it abandoned, but in perfect condition.

"What should we do with it?" Ragetti asked.

"I believe our friend Lew here is in need of transportation," Jack said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I admit that probably wasn't as funny as previous chapters, but it needed to be in there, you realize. Next chapter will be funny again.


	16. Jack Sparrow Impression

Norrington had a plan. Jack Sparrow had no right to take advantage of him, and that pirate certainly would not get away with it. Norrington rested in his own house until the pain in his head was somewhat tolerable, then rowed himself out to the _Black Pearl_, knowing that the real Jack Sparrow was being detained in the governor's office. He had concocted a story that was believable enough (he hoped) and practiced his Jack Sparrow impression, and now he could only hope that his plan would work.

When Norrington arrived at the _Black Pearl_, he shouted up to the pirates. Gibbs and Annamaria came to the side of the ship.

"Who's there?" Gibbs called down.

"Don't you have eyes, mate?" Norrington called back. "It's me! Captain Jack Sparrow!"

Annamaria folded her arms. "We were told that Captain Jack's stuck in Commodore Norrington's body."

"Not anymore!"

"I don't trust you."

"Oh, come now, mates, it's me! Jack! Now let me onto my ship!"

Annamaria looked at Gibbs. "It's your call."

"Well, he does sound like Jack... And besides, if it is the commodore, we can take him."

"All right then," Annamaria called down to Norrington. "We'll bring you aboard. But no funny business!"

"Of course not! Why would I want to endanger me own crew?" Norrington cringed inwardly at the horrendous grammar he was forced to be using. However, it was necessary if he wanted these pirates to believe him.

Gibbs hauled Norrington aboard.

"Thank you very much, mate," Norrington said.

"Of course," Gibbs replied. "But tell me one thing, Jack. How did you switch back, if the lightning didn't work?"

"Ah, that," Norrington said, forcing what he hoped looked like a Jack Sparrow grin. "Well, when the commodore was struck by the lightning, it left a large amount of its energy in his body. All that had to happen was a transfer of that energy into my body."

Gibbs frowned. "How did you go about doing that?"

"Well, it was his doing, really. When he found out that I had avoided the lightning, he was quite annoyed with me, as you saw. Later, he drew his sword on me, and when I blocked his attack with my own blade, we both found ourselves back in our own bodies."

"That's possible?"

Norrington shrugged. "Apparently."

"Wow."

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be going down to me cabin for a while and charting our next course. And I'd appreciate it if there were no interruptions. Savvy?"

"Of course, sir," Gibbs said.

Norrington managed to find his way to Jack's cabin, having been there once or twice before, on occasion. Once he got there, he sat down at Jack's desk and congratulated himself on his acting ability. He had managed to mimick Jack's speech convincingly enough, and he had even imitated a little bit of the pirate's awkward gait. The fact that he was still a little dizzy actually helped with this, making him stagger slightly from time to time.

Now for the next order of business: relieving these theiving scoundrels of what they had obtained by dishonest means. Norrington, after a few minutes of trying various doors and staircases, found the cargo bay of the _Black Pearl_, which was filled with gold, jewels, and other odd little trinkets. He recognized the set of candlesticks missing from the governor's office, and slipped them into his pocket. Then, taking a large sack out of his belt, he began filling it with stolen gold.

When it was full, he brought it back above deck, not worrying about trying to hide it. After all, he had more right to touch the gold than anyone on this ship, being the captain. "Mister Gibbs," he said. "I will be rowing ashore now."

"Aye, Captain," Gibbs said. "What's in the bag?"

"Some of our plunder," Norrington replied. "I'm bringing it ashore, as I have found an ideal hiding spot."

Gibbs frowned. "But why hide the gold, Captain, when we can just take it with us?"

"Ah, yes. Well, seeing that our cargo bay is nearly full, I decided that it would be to our benefit if we were to bring some of it ashore and leave it in a secure place until we return. The benefit being that we can continue plundering, and we will always have a supply of gold hidden in the most unlikely place, in case we are ever boarded."

"Boarded, sir? Us? But we're pirates..."

"Yes, I know. But it seems that we may be underestimating Norrington's men. While in the commodore's body, I saw evidence that they are more able than we give them credit for. I don't want to be taking any chances."

"Ah. Okay. I think I understand..."

Gibbs didn't look like he understood, but Norrington left him standing there and climbed into the rowboat.

* * *

Oh my. It has been a while, hasn't it? I'm very sorry about that, but I've been REALLY busy with school starting, and play practice and play practice and play practice... Plus a little case of an annoying disease which is called writer's block. But here's an update for you, that I hope you Norrington fans will enjoy.


	17. That's What You Think

Jack was sitting up in Governor Swann's office, trying to convince the governor, Will, and Elizabeth to let him go.

"We're all friends here, and what's a harmless little prank between friends?" Jack insisted.

"That prank nearly cost the Commodore his life," Elizabeth said.

"But it didn't! That's the fun of it!"

Nobody seemed remotely convinced.

"Really, Governor, there's no need to keep me detained here any longer." Jack stood to go. "So, by your leave--"

Will drew his sword. "You're not going anywhere."

"Put it away, unless you want to disfigure your precious Commodore's body."

Will lowered his weapon, glaring at Jack.

Jack grinned. "There now! That's better!" He attempted to slip past Will, but Will stopped him again.

"You're not going anywhere."

Jack grinned. "That's what you think." He sat back down, folded his hands, and gazed at Will.

Unsettled, Will glanced at Governor Swann, silently asking what the pirate could have up his sleeve this time. Will knew Jack well enough to know that he couldn't trust that grin. Jack was planning something.

Jack, in reality, had no plan. Yet. He just liked to keep the British guessing. He'd have a plan soon, though.

* * *

Norrington worked all through the night, transporting the _Black Pearl_'s entire load of stolen gold and jewels to a safe place in Port Royal. More than once, crew members had offered to help, but he had refused, telling them that it was safer for everyone if only the captain knew where the goods were hidden. And they had bought it.

It was nearly dawn by the time he had finished, and he was exhausted. Guessing it must be near five in the morning, Norrington left Gibbs with instructions to wake him if trouble arose, then fell asleep in Jack Sparrow's cabin.

* * *

Jack spent most of the night pacing Governor Swann's office under the watchful gaze of Will Turner. Elizabeth had long since left, Governor Swann had fallen asleep in a chair, but Will was maddeningly unfazed by the early morning hours.

Jack had tried everything.

"What harm is it to your little populace if I climb aboard my ship and sail to someplace far away?"

"You're still in Commodore Norrington's body, Jack," Will pointed out.

"Then what say I just go for a little stroll around the block? Where's the harm in that?"

"Nothing, if that was your real intention."

"Suppose I act commodorely?"

"No."

"You wouldn't want the navy to find out that you're holding their commodore hostage against his wishes, would you?"

"As far as they know, we're meeting to discuss tactics," Will replied.

When negotiating failed, Jack tried making threats.

"I do hope you realize that no matter how ridiculous I look, I am still Captain Jack Sparrow."

Will didn't reply.

"You know what that means, don't you? I could make life difficult for you and your dearly beloved when I am restored to my rightful position."

"And the Commodore could see to it that you're hanged when he is restored to his rightful position."

"In that case, I could always damage your future father-in-law here beyond reasonable repair right now."

"Using what, exactly, as a weapon?"

It was nearly dawn when Jack was forced to resort to begging.

"You can't keep me here."

"Actually, I can."

"But... let me out, please. I can't stay in here any longer! My ship... the crew... the rum!"

Will only rolled his eyes.

"Please, Will? Please, please? I promise, cross my heart, that I will not--"

Jack was suddenly interrupted by a loud commotion outside the door. Will jumped aside just before the door swung open, allowing Gillette and several other soldiers to burst into the room.

"Commodore!" Gillette cried.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Yes?"

"The people, they're rioting! I don't know what started it, sir, I can't make head or tails of it."

"Can't you calm them down?" Will cut in, interrupting the orders Jack was about to give.

"No, Mr. Turner. We've tried. They won't respond to anyone but the Commodore himself, it seems."

"We're very busy, Lieutenant..." Will said.

"I'm sorry, sir, but it's absolutely necessary," Gillette insisted, addressing Jack.

"My duty is to the citizens of Port Royal," Jack said, trying to sound noble. He sensed Will rolling his eyes in the background, and mentally gave himself a point for being insufferable.

"Thank you, sir," Gillette said, sounding very relieved. "Follow me, sir."

Jack walked out of the room behind Gillette, shooting Will a very smug grin as he did. Gillette led Jack through the streets of Port Royal, and as he did, sounds of shouting could be heard, and they grew louder as Jack and the soldiers drew nearer to their source. Finally, they rounded a corner, and Jack saw a small crowd of men standing in the street yelling, arguing, and throwing things. Some waved swords or pistols in the air. Still, compared to riots Jack had seen (and started), he considered this to be no more than a few men convieniently making a lot of distracting noise.

"Wait here," Jack told Gillette. "I'm going to investigate."

Not waiting for a reply from the lieutenant, Jack disappeared into the noisy throng. He squeezed his way through, looking for familiar faces, wondering what these men were doing. This was too convenient to be a coincidence, but none of his crew members were present. So in that case, who had started the riot and why?

Then, through a small break in the chaos, Jack noticed someone standing in the nearby alley. The man's features were hidden in the early morning's shadows, until he stepped forward just enough and gave Jack a wink. Recognizing the thief, Jack darted into the alley.

"Lew, my dear friend, I can only conclude that this little distraction was a product of your genius," Jack said.

"They're my crew," Lew explained. "I thought I owed you one more thanks for the ship."

"You're welcome. And now, if you'll excuse me..." With that, Jack slipped off into the alley.

* * *

Yeah... um... I seriously have been really busy. These past few months, since the end of February, I've had a semi-large role in a play, then end-of-the-year stuff to deal with (such as finals), and then I've been at camp. So sorry for the long wait, especially since this chapter isn't particularly hilarious, but I hope you can tell we're starting to climax. Next chapter will be up VERY SOON, now that it's summer. Don't give up on me!!!


	18. Nice Sword

"Captain Sparrow!"

Norrington groaned and rolled over, trying to block out the noise, hoping it was all part of a dream that would go away if he just ignored it.

"Captain Jack!" the same voice shouted, louder this time. "Captain, we've got trouble!"

Norrington sat up, suddenly remembering who and where he was. "What kind of trouble?" he asked, hoping he didn't sound too much like his commodore self.

"The Commodore is on his way!"

That was trouble. Norrington jumped across the room and opened the door, nearly knocking Gibbs over as he hurried past. He ran to the railing and scanned the water below, and saw his body occupying a rowboat that drew nearer by the minute.

"Should we cast off, sir?" Gibbs asked. "Now we've got you back, wouldn't it be a good idea to put some distance between ourselves and this port? At least until things settle down some."

Norrington looked at Gibbs, trying to think fast and weigh his options. The gap between the rowboat and the _Black Pearl_ was quickly closing, though it didn't appear that Jack had noticed Norrington's presence yet. It would not be a good situation if Jack boarded the _Pearl_ while Norrington was still aboard pretending that he was Jack, and if Jack really were in command, he would most likely order his crew to put distance between the _Pearl_ and Port Royal. On the other hand, once he left, how would he justify ordering the crew to return? He couldn't leave Port Royal, especially not with the entire navy thinking that Jack Sparrow was their commodore.

"Sir?" Gibbs prompted.

"Yes, cast off!" Norrington ordered, deciding that the crew would have to follow whatever orders he gave them, no matter how strange they sounded. And he could imagine that with Jack Sparrow as their captain, they had heard many strange orders. "Put as much distance between us and this port as you can!"

"You heard the captain!" Gibbs shouted.

The crew scrambled to ready the sails and haul up the anchor. After several agonizing minutes, the ship started to move out towards open sea.

"Hey!" Jack shouted from the rowboat. "No, no! Stop! Come back with my ship!"

Thankfully, the crew didn't seem to notice Jack's use of the phrase "my ship", a phrase the real commodore would never have used in reference to the _Black Pearl_.

Norrington hurried over to help several crew members draw up the anchor, since the wheel seemed to be turning unnecessarily slowly. "Come on, men!" he shouted. "We've nearly--"

"What the blazes is going on here?"

Norrington cringed inwardly as he recognized the voice as his own. Jack strode over to Norrington, and stared him down for a moment. It made Norrington nervous to have his own face staring down at him, but he held Jack's gaze. Then Jack moved on and walked around the deck, seeming to inspect every one of his crew members.

Jack stopped in front of Gibbs. "Mr. Gibbs, you will kindly tell me when you decided to take hostages."

Gibbs frowned. "Hostages, Commodore?"

"Not that I'm opposed to the idea..." Jack said to himself, appearing thoughtful for a moment. Then he frowned. "What did you call me?"

"Commodore, sir."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Not this again," he muttered. He looked back at Gibbs. "I am Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy? And I will thank you to call me by that name."

"Wait a minute..." Pintel said, looking from Jack to Norrington. "If you're the Captain, who's that?"

"Don't you know your own Captain?" Norrington demanded, playing along. "I am Captain Jack Sparrow."

Jack suddenly realized what was going on, and he fixed his gaze on Norrington. "Trying to take over me ship, are you?"

"Your ship? I am the Captain of this vessel, thank you very much, and I will thank you to remove yourself from it."

Jack spun and faced his crew. "Tell this impostor that I am your Captain, and then you may proceed to throw him in the brig."

Ragetti frowned at Jack. "You don't look like the Captain."

"Of course I don't! I'm trapped in his carcass!" Jack gestured wildly at Norrington.

Gibbs frowned at Norrington. "But I thought you said you both was switched back..."

Jack drew his sword and swung at Norrington. Norrington was just barely able to draw his own sword in time to block the attack and return with an attack of his own. The _Black Pearl_'s crew scattered, allowing the two opponents plenty of room to duel on the ship's deck.

"Nice sword," Jack commented, swinging the weapon at Norrington. "I could get used to this."

"Don't."

"I must congratulate you-" Jack ducked to avoid decapitation "-however-" Jack took a swing at Norrington's knees "-on your fine performance. I know it must have been a stretch to convince these fine men-" Jack rolled to the side as Norrington tried to stab him "-that you were someone so illustrious as myself!"

"And what have you been doing all this time?" Norrington skipped over Jack's blade to avoid losing his ankles. "Plundering my office, no doubt?"

"Actually, no," Jack replied, taking a stab at Norrington's torso. "Bloody Will has been keeping me quite occupied doing nothing at all in the good Governor's office. It was only by chance that I-" Jack jumped up on the ship's railing "-escaped."

Norrington chased Jack as the pirate ran nimbly along the railing and climbed up the ship's rigging. Jack took a wild swing at Norrington's sword arm, and Norrington jumped backwards to avoid injury. Jack grinned. "You shouldn't worry so much, mate. I promise that I will do you no permanent physical harm so long as you are occupying my body."

Norrington hadn't thought of that. Any injury he did to Jack was essentially an injury to himself. He couldn't kill the pirate without destroying his own body. Norrington stopped, glaring up at Jack and mentally assessing the infuriating situation.

"Are you going to stand there all day, or shall we continue?" Jack called.

Norrington swung his sword at Jack's head, knowing the pirate would duck. Jack performed as anticipated, and Norrington severed the rope Jack was hanging onto. For a moment, Jack hung in midair, staring at Norrington with a confused half-frown on his face. Then his eyes widened and he began to fall. Jack landed in the water with a loud splash, resurfacing to shout, "You cheated!"

"Pirate," Norrington replied, forcing Jack to realize just how irritating that witty response could be. Then Norrington leapt over the railing to join Jack in the water, hoping to force him back to where Will Turner could step in and detain the pirate again.

The crew members raced to the edge of the ship and leaned over the railing to watch the action. Jack and Norrington continued to take wild swings at each other, even as they attempted to tread water at the same time. Neither one was eager to damage his own body, but would never surrender. And they both knew it.

* * *

I hope it's exciting! There's still more coming, another chapter or two, but we're actually starting to wrap up, if you can believe it. :D Reviews are much appreciated!!


	19. Do Us Both a Favor

Norrington and Jack slowly made their way towards shore, still swinging wildly at each other with their swords. Norrington had absolutely no idea what he was going to do once they were on land, but he did know that being on land was preferable to being on Jack's ship. They reached dry ground, and, soaking wet, continued their duel just outside the fort.

"What now, Norrington, mate?" Jack asked. "Just continue banging at each other till one of us passes out from sheer exhaustion? Though, if that be the case, in this body, it is likely that I will be the one fainting to the ground."

"Tired, Sparrow?" Norrington taunted.

"Not in the least," Jack replied. "It's this bloody contraption of yours what's hindering me."

It would have been a very strange experience to swordfight in Jack Sparrow's body even if he weren't fighting against his own, Norrington decided. The pirate was shorter than he was, so he couldn't reach as far as he was used to. Plus, the pirate's sword was not of the Will Turner variety Norrington was used to, though he was surprised to find that the weapon was perfectly balanced and very easy to handle. In spite of the shorter stature, Norrington found Jack's body to be very agile and in excellent physical condition. However, as the fight went on, Norrington began to notice a twinge of pain in his right shoulder.

Jack grinned. "Noticed my little twitch, have you?" he asked, noticing the slightly strained expression on Norrington's face. "All thanks to one of your bloody officers, many years ago. Shot me right there in the shoulder, acting under your orders, no doubt. Never quite went away, the pain. Ironic, isn't it?"

Norrington didn't particularly care to discuss irony. He was too busy trying to think of a plan he could execute quickly, while at the same time trying to ignore the pain in his shoulder enough to duel Jack without damaging his own body.

Jack, although he didn't show it, was having some difficulty controlling the commodore's longer arms and legs. The bloody beanpole was altogether too lanky! He did have to admit, though only to himself, that Norrington's body somehow managed to be in reasonably good condition without having any lingering bullet wounds, and the extended reach was an advantage, however small. And the commodore's sword was a thing of beauty, though somewhat superfluous in Jack's opinion.

Norrington decided that the best course of action would be to force Jack towards the fort's prison. What he was going to do once he got there, Norrington didn't know, but he did hope that somehow he would be able to contain Jack and wait for reinforcements, a better plan, or for reinforcements to arrive with a better plan.

They reached the jail, and Jack stepped inside much too voluntarily. Norrington frowned, perplexed, and followed Jack down the stairs, his sword raised cautiously. What was Jack doing?

Warily, Norrington descended the stairs, jumping the last three and holding his sword ready to defend himself against the attack he was certain he was about to receive. It didn't come, though, and he looked around the jail, confused. It's not as if there were many places Jack could be hiding.

"Over here!" Jack called, from the other end of the jail. He had sheathed his sword, and was now holding Norrington's key ring. Jack stepped into a nearby cell, closed the door, and locked it, then tossed the keys out the cell's window.

Norrington stared. Jack had done strange things before, but this was the most unfathomable of all.

"Oops," Jack said, shrugging innocently. He sat down, casually leaning against the back wall of the cell. Then he reached into his coat pocket and drew out the Wish Diamond.

"I knew it!" Norrington cried, momentarily losing his commodore cool. "You did break into my safe!"

"I did not."

"Then how did you manage to aquire that diamond?"

"I was in cahoots with the fine man who did the breaking into of the safe."

"So, that night I caught your crewmen on the _Dauntless_..."

"Actually, it was only after that when I discovered our mutual friend and his talents. I sprung him from jail on the condition that he provide me with access to this lovely little beauty." Jack held up the diamond and grinned. "Though, I must know, what was a man such as yourself doing with a diamond such as this one?"

"I was trying to ensure that someone such as yourself did not come to possess it. Clearly, my methods were inadequate."

"Don't blame yourself, mate," Jack said. "I'd like some of the credit, if you don't mind."

Norrington hated to think of the things Jack could do with that diamond, but he masked his anxiety behind a glare. "I ought to have you hanged."

"Yes, you really ought to," Jack agreed. "But not yet, I'm sure you'll agree."

He just had to be infuriating, didn't he?

"And now, if you'll stay quiet for just a moment, I'd like to do us both a favor." Jack gazed intently at the diamond. "I wish that Commodore Norrington and I were both back in our own bodies, respectively." Then, in the second before the wish took effect, he tossed the diamond through the cell bars.

The world went black.

Norrington opened his eyes to find himself locked in a prison cell and afflicted with a pounding headache. He blinked, looked around, and saw Jack Sparrow standing on the other side of the cell bars, holding the diamond and looking dazed.

Jack recovered quickly, and looked in at Norrington. He frowned. "What did you do to me, mate? I feel strangely off-kilter."

"I believe the question is, what did _you_ do to _me_?"

"That, my good man, is what they call a hangover. And now, if you'll excuse me, I'd best be getting back to me ship." With that, Jack disappeared.

Norrington jumped to his feet and shouted after Jack, but the pirate was either out of earshot or ignoring him. Probably both. Norrington kicked the cell door in frustration, momentarily forgetting to be calm and composed. Then he sat down against the wall, massaging his temples and trying to think of a way out. As much as he hated to admit it, Jack Sparrow did make a good pirate. He had known that he would be captured as soon as Norrington was back in his own body, and so he had made sure that the commodore was effectively contained. And then he had disposed of the keys.

"Commodore Norrington!" someone exclaimed.

Norrington looked up. Gillette stood there, sword drawn, a look of shock and confusion on his face.

"Commodore, what on earth are you doing in there? Are you all right?"

"I'll explain later," Norrington sighed. "Right now I just want you to unlock this door, then get me a good cup of tea."

* * *

Mini-epilogue will be up shortly!


	20. Epilogue

**epilogue**

After Gillette sprung him from jail, Norrington went back up to the fort to find Will Turner and Governor Swann waiting for him. He sat in Governor Swann's office, drinking a cup of strong tea that helped relieve his headache, and gave a full explanation of the events that had taken place. Once he had managed to convince them that he really was the Commodore, Governor Swann sent him home to get some rest before returning to his duties.

On his way out of the office, Norrington noticed the quite obvious absence of a certain set of candlesticks.

* * *

Jack Sparrow strutted back to his ship, feeling quite pleased with himself. After all, he had effectively detained the Commodore, so there was no danger of being immediately pursued, plus, he had the Wish Diamond in his possession. 

It was only after the _Black Pearl_ had set sail for open sea that Jack noticed the state of his cargo bay. Empty. The sum total of his plunder now amounted to the set of gold candlesticks he had found in his pocket.

* * *

Well, I hope you liked this story! I certainly had fun writing it, especially the Norrington/Jack taunting sessions. I hope I kept everyone in-character enough. Drop a review and tell me what you thought! Also, check out my new story, which will be coming soon! Mini-summary can be found in my profile.


End file.
